violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Violent Hearts: A Western Epic
Violent Hearts: A Western Epic is a fantasy western series created by Jacob Lee Roberts and co-created by Patrick Donovan set in the Violent Hearts universe. Premise Violent Hearts: A Western Epic is a fantasy western narrative that follows the journey of a group of individuals united by the Solus '81 Goodwill Train Incident. Though members of the group come and go, changing the composition and goals of the group, they remain the focus of the story. Production Production began on Violent Hearts: A Western Epic in late November 2018, after Jacob Lee Roberts experienced a flood of inspiration and ideas for a new homebrew Dungeons & Dragons campaign. Jacob Lee Roberts immediately began work on Violent Hearts with his best friend Patrick Donovan, focusing on establishing the general setting with the creation of a continental map of Amadea. From November to May 2019, the two worked hard on developing and changing the new mechanics, based on the 5th edition of Dungeons & Dragons. Production concluded in very early May, and the series premiered on May 10, 2019. Characters Protagonists The main protagonists of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic are the prime members of the group the narrative is centered around. Though some of these characters may eventually move on or die, they are still considered main protagonists. Ahazatloc "Adam" Andrews Born as simply Ahazatloc, he grew up in the Empire of Tonazico. Unlike the rest of his family, he was never a devout follower and worshiper of the dragons, and was an active skeptic of the beliefs of his fellow Tonazicans. Eventually, his skeptical beliefs were found out by his family, and he was chased out of his homeland and fled into the Federal Republic of Amadea. Amaru Dorian Amaru Kinta Gardner K Henrietta von Rommel H Damien Smith D Frankford "Frankie" Mitchels F Gwendolyn S. Blackwood G Other Major Characters ... Seasons Season One The first season of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic aired from May 10 to July 19, 2019, and was composed of ten episodes divided into two "chapters". Season Two The second season aired from August 9 to December 6, 2019, and contained 15 episodes divided into three "chapters". Toukou-hen ''Violent Hearts: Toukou-hen'' is a miniseries that takes place between seasons two and three of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic. Unlike the rest of the seasons, it takes place in the Empire of Sarun rather than the continent of Amadea. Season Three The third season is set to premiere in early 2020. Themes and Symbols Death and Rebirth Perhaps one of the most important themes in Violent Hearts: A Western Epic, death and rebirth is fundamental to understanding the entire cosmology set up in the universe, as well as understanding the narrative structure of the series and its planned sequel. The theme of Death and Rebirth underlines the whole idea of Eden's fall from grace, fragmentation, and ultimate restoration as Enoch. On a microcosmic scale, the metaphysical function of transmigration is a literal form of death and rebirth, where individual souls are cleansed by being reborn numerous times before ultimately ascending mortal existence. Violent Hearts: A Western Epic is also, thematically, the "death" sequence, and its planned sequel would be the "rebirth" sequence. In other words, A Western Epic is the story of a descent or fall from grace, and its sequel is a story of redemption, ascension, and rebirth. Doors Doors are a frequent motif in Violent Hearts, and represent different things. Most notably, Henrietta von Rommel's departure from the main cast in the season one finale is symbolized by a closing door. The door motif is seen again in Future Sins, when the group discovers their hotel room's door has been broken down, and some sort of violent fight had occurred with Kinta being wounded and Damien fleeing on horseback. Trains An iconic motif throughout the western genre, trains play a significant role in the story of Violent Hearts: A Western Epic. Besides being an everyday form of transportation in the real world American Frontier, as well as the fictional Amdean Frontier, trains take on symbolic meanings in the narrative. In Los Lazos, the entire series begins aboard a train, which signifies the characters moving physically, but also being on the same track of destiny, intertwining their futures. The train in Los Lazos also symbolizes the arrival of the main characters and the beginning of the story. A train is heard and then seen again in the cold opening of Witch-hunt, which Henrietta is waiting for. It is revealed through logical reasoning that this cold opening actually takes place in the future, after the final scenes in the season one finale. The train Henrietta is waiting on is representative of her departure from the main cast, as well as showing that her destiny is taking her elsewhere. With this in mind, trains can be seen as a motif and symbol for destiny. Category:Violent Hearts: A Western Epic Category:Series